Princess Peach
Princess Peach ' (formerly known '''Princess Toadstool '''prior to ''Super Mario 64), commonly known as '''Peach, is a character in the critically acclaimed Super Mario series. She's usually portrayed as the damsel in distress, and has been kidnapped by Bowser numerous times. Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of the series, always come to Peach's rescue and save the Mushroom Kingdom when needed the most. Other characters also help rescue the princess, such as Yoshi, Toad, Wario and a cast of others in the Mario RPGs. While it doesn't seem like she has a father, her trustworthy steward Toadsworth seems to act as some kind of father figure toward her, and is always keen on keeping her safe (though because of his age, he is not able to stop the forces of Bowser's army). Her father has been mentioned in the first Nintendo Adventure Book Double Trouble. Creation and Modeling Design Before Yoichi Kotabe devised Peach's final character revision, a couple of prototype designs were made for the character. One design, seen on the Super Mario Bros. Japanese box art, shows her with a long-sleeved dress, no gloves, strawberry-blonde hair, and crown jewels with no distinct colorations. In the 1987 Japanese strategy guide How to Win at Super Mario Bros., describes her as a Toad rather than as a human, having a mushroom cap instead of natural hair, plus a simple tiara and a gown. Peach's classic main dress had a ribbon around the waist instead of panniers and was darker pink below her knees. Name In Japan, the name was always Princess Peach (ピーチ姫 Pīchi-hime), but internationally her name was "Princess Toadstool", due to Nintendo of America localizing Super Mario Bros.. ''The English version of ''Yoshi's Safari marked the first time that the name "Princess Peach" was used outside of Japan, but the name didn't re-appear until Super Mario 64. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U refers to "Princess Toadstool" as Peach went by in one of the in-game tips, and in the North American version her title on the Boxing Ring stage is "Princess of Toadstools". Personality Peach's personality is generally sweet and well mannered. In most games she is portrayed as selfless, perky and generous. Usually she doesn't show an aggressive nature even when she fights or confronting her enemies. One of Peach's most common traits is her ability to temporarily float in the air with her large skirt, and later on, with her parasol. This was first featured during Peach's first playable appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2. However, in Super Princess Peach, she shows frantic mood swings from joy, gloom, calm, and rage, each of which give her a special ability, as well as showing Bowser that she is capable of defending herself. Often kidnapped by him, Peach is willing to have Bowser team up with her and the Mario Bros. when a bigger evil threatens the Mushroom Kingdom. The Paper Mario series shows that she sometimes has a more bratty behavior. Apart from Mario, who is her main love interest, she has occasionally shown a very friendly behavior towards Luigi. Voices * Mami Yamase * Miyako Endo * Jeannie Elias * Tracey Moore * Jocelyn Benford. * Leslie Swan (NOA Localization Manager) * Asako Kōzuki * Jen Taylor * Nicole Mills. * Samantha Kelly History Super Mario series Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Bros., Bowser attacks the Mushroom Kingdom, alters its inhabitants into many objects, and kidnaps Princess Toadstool. After Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser, the brothers rescue Toadstool. In the Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, Toadstool gives her hero a kiss on the cheek. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Bowser kidnaps Peach again, so Mario and Luigi travel through the Mushroom Kingdom to save her. After defeating Bowser, the Bros. save her. In the original game, her subjects celebrated around them after she recited a poem. Super Mario Bros. 2 In Super Mario Bros. 2, Princess Toadstool (Peach in Super Mario Advance), along with Mario, Luigi and Toad, sets out to rescue Subcon from the evil Wart. This is a first Mario series where Toadstool is a playable character. Her main ability is floating after jumping, but she has poor vertical jumps. She's also the weakest character in the game and has the slowest animation for pulling veggies. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser sends his Koopalings to seize parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Toadstool (Peach in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3) sends Mario and Luigi to defeat the Koopalings. After the Bros. defeat Ludwig, the final Koopaling, they're given a letter from Bowser via the Pipe King stating that he has kidnapped Toadstool, but later Toadstool in Dark Land. In the English version, Toadstool plays at the end by saying, "Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ... Just kidding!" This joke is absent in the remake, but her role is extended due to having a cameo in the Dark Land, which occurs upon the player arriving at the second Peach is inverted on a warp pipe behind a locked gate.. Also, she is seen in the opening receiving a letter about the Koopalings conquering various lands nearby and her sending Mario and Luigi. Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi and Toadstool enjoy a vacation ion Dinosaur Land when Bowser kidnaps Toadstool again. After she is rescued, Toadstool kisses Mario (or Luigi) on the cheek, and during the credits travels with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to Yoshi's hut to observe the hatching of the rescued eggs with the other Yoshis. In the remake, Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World, she accompanies Mario and Luigi on a Hot Air Balloon. When they return, they find her gone (presumably being abducted by Koopas, as some Koopas were seen headed in her direction while they were flying earlier.). Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS :“Dear Mario, please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool, Peach.” :—Peach's letter to Mario :In Super Mario 64, Peach invites Mario to her castle for cake. During that time, Bowser steals the Power Stars and traps Peach in a fresco. After Mario defeats Bowser and rescues Peach, Peach thanks Mario by kissing him and baking him cake. :Super Mario 64 DS had the same story, but with Yoshi, Luigi, and Wario helping Mario rescue Peach. In this remake, she wears a ponytail. A feature in both games show a memo from Peach in "The Princess's Secret Slide" room, and it reads, "My castle is in great peril!! I know it's because of Bowser again. Will he never tire of terrorizing us? He stole the castle's Power Stars and disappeared into the walls along with us! Retrieve all of the Power Stars from the walls and the paintings in the castle." She also has another memo in Bowser in the Dark World, teaching Mario how to fight Bowser. Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth go to Isle Delfino for a vacation, but Peach noticed something strange in the tour video: Specifically, that there was a sinister figure in the background in who resembled Mario. :She also tried defending Mario during his trial at Isle Delfino, but he was later accused for vandalizing the island. While Mario is cleaning Delfino Plaza as part of his sentencing, Shadow Mario kidnaps her, with Mario rescuing her later on. After Mario collects ten Shine Sprites, Shadow Mario kidnaps Peach again and takes her to Pinna Park. :When Mario confronts him, he states that he is Bowser Jr. and says that Peach is his mother and that he is protecting her from Mario. Bowser Jr. then flees to Corona Mountain with Peach. Mario defeats Bowser in a final battle and rescues Peach, finally letting them continue their vacation. New Super Mario Bros. Princess Peach is kidnapped once again in New Super Mario Bros., as Peach and Mario are taking a walk around the castle, it is struck by lightning. When Mario goes to investigate, Bowser Jr. sneaks behind Peach and kidnaps her. Eventually, Mario was able to defeat both Bowser Jr. and Bowser, rescuing Peach in the end. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy, Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival. When he arrives, Bowser lifts Peach's Castle off the ground and takes her to his new galaxy. Mario tries to ride on the castle, but Kamek sends him flying into space. Assisted by a Luma, Mario ventures off to rescue Peach. Peach sends Mario letters with 1-Up Mushrooms throughout the game. After Mario rescues Peach and the universe is saved, Mario and Peach wake up in the Mushroom Kingdom reunited. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Peach is celebrates her birthday with friends at the castle. Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings bring a cake into the castle and kidnap Peach. Mario, Luigi, and two Toads (specifically Blue Toad and Yellow Toad) give chase to hold them accountable, along with rescuing Peach in the process. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival again. When Mario arrives, a giant Bowser kidnaps Peach, so Mario must rescue her again. Once Mario defeats Bowser, he returns to the Festival and enjoys a giant cake. In the end, when Mario collects the final Grand Star, he and Peach "pose" together. Super Mario 3D Land In Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser kidnaps Peach while she was investigated the damage to the Tail Tree after a rainstorm. Postcards from the game reveal that she managed to knock out a Goomba and make a frantic escape, but was recaptured by Bowser's army before she could reunite with Mario, with Bowser also placing Peach in a cage on close watch. New Super Mario Bros. U In New Super Mario Bros. U, Peach is held captive in her own castle after Bowser throws Mario, Luigi, Yellow and Blue Toad out the castle during a tea party. When the four reach the castle defeat Bowser for the first time, Peach is above a lone tower pleading for help until the window and bars cover up, preventing communication. She is rescued after Mario, Luigi, Yellow and Blue Toad prevail against the final battle against Bowser and Bowser Jr. Super Mario Maker / for Nintendo 3DS Peach makes an appearance in Super Mario Maker ''and it's Nintendo 3DS counterpart. In the 10 and 100-Mario Challenges, Peach is kidnapped by a group of Goombas, Mario successfully rescues Peach once the player completes levels uploaded by other players. Peach appears as an unlockable Mystery Mushroom costume, which can be unlocked either at random upon completion of the 100-Mario Challenge, or by scanning a compatible Princess Peach amiibo (Wii U version only). Said costume replaces the usual ''Super Mario Bros. sound effects with sounds from Super Mario Bros. 2. Super Mario Odyssey Peach appears in Super Mario Odyssey, once again taking her role as the damsel in distress. In the game, Bowser is making an attempt to marry Peach, and large billboards and posters advertising the marriage can be seen throughout the game. Peach is also wearing a tiara, instead of her crown. Dr. Mario In the Dr. Mario series, Peach wears a pink nurse outfit. In the international versions of the original instruction booklet, she's mentioned and given the name "Nurse Toadstool", although this was revised as "Nurse Peach" in one of the "Tips" of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Nurse Toadstool would likely be Dr. Mario's personal assistant, but she lacks a major role in any version of the game and she is hardly seen outside promotional artwork. In the Club Nintendo comic "Süße Weihnachten", Nurse Toadstool assists Dr. Mario. Comic series Nintendo Comics System Toadstool appears as a semi-recurring main character with a semi-regular feature called "Dear Princess Toadstool",.several characters, including Luigi and King Bowser Koopa, send letters in for her to answer. Club Nintendo Peach often appears in the German Club Nintendo magazine comics. She plays her leading role in the story "Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit" (literally "Super Mario: Lost in Time"). With the help of a manipulated Alarm Clock, Dr. Wily conquers Mario's hometown and win Peach over, turning her evil. This is only one of Mario's dreams. Super Mario-Kun Peach appears in the Japanese-only Super Mario-Kun '''series. She is a less occurring character as Mario, Luigi, or Yoshi, but plays her role as damsel-in-distress. The relationship she shares with Mario is less distinct compared to the relationship in the games, although the relationship is still there. Also in the manga, Peach shares a good friendship with other characters like as Rosalina. Otenba Peach-hime A young version of Peach appears as the lead in the Japanese strip '''Otenba Peach-hime . Super Mario Adventures Princess Toadstool also appears in the Super Mario Adventures serial in Nintendo Power. Animated series Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Peach appears in Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! as the damsel-in-distress. The story begins with Mario playing a video-game. After the power for the TV cuts out, Peach jumps from the screen with enemies chasing her. Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Momotarō Super Mario Momotarō is the first of the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros., released only in Japan based on the Japanese fairy tale Momotarō. Super Mario Issun-bōshi Super Mario Issun-bōshi (alternatively translated as Little One-Inch or The Inch-High Samurai) is the second OVA in the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros., released only in Japan based on the Japanese fairy tale Issun-bōshi. Super Mario Shirayuki-hime Super Mario Shirayuki-hime ' is the third and final OVA of the ''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros.. Based on the fairy tale of Snow White released only in Japan. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! 'The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! '''was the first of the three series in DIC Entertainment's ''Super Mario animated cartoon trilogy, aired between September and December of 1989. The Super Mario Bros. cartoons were shown on Mondays through Thursdays only; on Fridays, the show would air cartoons based on The Legend of Zelda ''series Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land '''Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land ' is an interactive anime based on the SNES game Super Mario World. Made for use with Bandai's Terebikko system, which uses a telephone-shaped microphone to "interact" with the video, while asking the viewer multiple choice questions. Mario Golf series NES Open Tournament Golf In NES Open Tournament Golf, Peach appears as Mario's caddy. Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Princess Peach makes her first playable appearance in Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64. She has one of the lightest hits, best controls, great spin, and despite lacking distance. In single-player modes, she is one of the four default characters. Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) In Mario Golf for the Game Boy Color, Peach is unplayable. She appears in Peach's Castle when the player cmoes first place in all tournaments, Peach sends a letter, inviting players to partake in her tournament. When the player comes in third place in the tournament, Peach appears in the awards ceremony to hand out a trophy. Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Peach is a playable character in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Her shots are straight, but her max yards is below-average 203. Her shot height is medium. Her impact and control is decent, but her spin is low. She holds a tournament in her course named Peach's Castle Grounds. Mario Golf: Advance Tour Peach appears as a playable character in Mario Golf: Advance Tour, this time inviting Neil and Ella to partake in her Open tourney. When Neil or Ella gets first place in every Tourney (Singles or Doubles), she sends them a letter inviting them to her tourney. When Neil or Ella gets third place in the tourney, Peach oversees the ceremony as Toadsworth gives out the trophy. Mario Golf: World Tour Princess Peach appears in Mario Golf: World Tour as a default character. In the game there are Peach-related clubs and gear for the player's Mii to use. Peach wears her golfing outfit during gameplay itself, also wearing her main dress during the Castle Club Mode. Additionally, Peach has a course named after her, located in Peach Gardens. Mario Kart series Super Mario Kart In Super Mario Kart, when controlled by the CPU, Peach sometimes uses mushrooms to shrink the other drivers. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Peach is teams up with Daisy, and their special item is the Heart. Peach's personal kart in the game is the Heart Coach available by default. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS, her karts are the Royale and the Light Tripper, also being advanced at drifting corners and has average item use. In Mission Mode, she must race against King Boo. Peach is classified as a Medium in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, but lightweight in Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii Peach appears in Mario Kart Wii as a Medium driver, unlike Mario Kart DS, she has an Acceleration Bonus Stat of +5 making her the best Medium driver to reach full veloctity. She also wears a biker/jumpsuit outfit when the player chooses motorbikes. Mario Kart 7 In Mario Kart 7, Peach makes an appearance as a light racer. Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Peach is a playable racer in Mario Kart 8 ''and it's Nintendo Switch port, ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, this keeping her jumpsuit from Mario Kart Wii when she is drives bikes/ATVs, while her signature dress is used only for karts. Pink Gold Peach, a character who appears similarly to Peach (like Metal Mario is to Mario) is also introduced as an unlockable playable character in this game. Mario's Early Years! series Fun with Letters / Fun with Numbers / Preschool Fun Peach also appeared in '''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters where she, along with Mario and Yoshi, traveled in a wooden boat learning about grammar and letters. She also appeared in Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers and Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun. Mario Teaches Typing series Mario Teaches Typing / Mario Teaches Typing 2 Peach is also playable in several educational computer games. She is one of the playable characters in Mario Teaches Typing, where she gives the typing lessons, then she appears in Mario Teaches Typing 2, with the same role. Yoshi’s Safari In Yoshi's Safari, Bowser invades Jewelry Land, while holding King Fret and Prince Pine hostage. Being a good friend of Prince Pine, Peach sends a letter to Yoshi and Mario to help them. It is also the very first game to call her Princess Peach in the Western games, as opposed to Princess Toadstool. Mario & Wario Peach appears in Mario & Wario. She, Mario, and Yoshi need Wanda's assistance after Wario drops buckets on their heads. Yoshi's Cookie Peach also appears in Yoshi's Cookie, where she is a selectable character in the VS Mode. Her stats are: 1 ATT - 3 DEF - 3 MES - 2 LIM Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium Peach appears in the Japan-exclusive, Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium, where she is a playable character (along with Mario, Luigi, Toad and Wario). She also kisses Mario if he wins first prize (with Wario being "bumped"). Hotel Mario Toadstool is the damsel-in-distress in Hotel Mario, where she's held captive by Bowser and the Koopalings. Mario and Luigi set out to rescue her by demolishing the hotels she is trapped in. Once the player beats Bowser, the Princess kisses Mario and Luigi on the cheek. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Toadstool is one of Mario's party members, along with Mallow, Geno and Bowser. Bowser kidnapps her with his Koopa Clown Car, while she sits outside of Mario's Pad. Exor crashes into Bowser's Keep, sending Mario, Bowser and Toadstool flying. Booster is later lovestruck with Toadstool, and plans to marry her, despite her cries of, "MARIO, HELP ME! MARIO, HELP ME! MARIO, HELP ME!". Mario stops the wedding, and takes Toadstool back to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Toadstool escapes from the castle with the help of her "Grandma", who dress herself up as the princess, and joins Mario's party to defeat Smithy. At the end of the game, Toadstool and Mario return to Mushroom Kingdom together. Mario Party series Console Mario Party In Mario Party, Peach competes with the others to decide which of them is the superstar. Mario Party 2 In Mario Party 2, Peach helps save Mario Land from Bowser's takeover. The opening also suggests she names the new theme park "Peach Land", with the rest of the cast responding to this suggestion. Mario Party 3 In Mario Party 3's Story Mode, the player must defeat Peach on the Blowhard duel board for the Love Star Stamp. On the duel boards, she starts with Toad as her teammate. Mario Party 3 is also the final Mario series installment overall for Peach to wear her classic main dress. Mario Party 4 In Mario Party 4, Peach is one of the members touring the Party Cube which like previous installments included boards and corresponding minigames. This was the last game for Peach to wear her modern/current main dress, which had substantial changes from her classic dress in Mario series' installments prior to it. Mario Party 5 In Mario Party 5, Peach join forcess with her friends in to save the Dream Depot. Mario Party 6 In Mario Party 6, Peach help out to end a battle between Brighton and Twila. Mario Party 7 In Mario Party 7, Peach's default partner is Daisy, and their Character Orb is the Flower Orb. Mario Party 8 In Mario Party 8, Peach appears participating in the Star Carnival alongside her friends. Mario Party 9 In ''Mario Party 9'', Peach assists the rest of her friends take back the Mini Stars that were stolen by Bowser and his troops. Mario Party 10 In Mario Party 10, Peach makes her appearnce as a playable character. In the game, the Peach Board is playable exclusively through any Peach amiibo in the amiibo Party Mode itself. The board resembles Peach's board from the first installment named Peach's Birthday Cake. A replica of Peach's Castle with five colored Pipes serves as this board's main feature. The music for this board is a replica of Peach's Castle's theme. Handheld Mario Party Advance In Mario Party Advance, Peach appears as a playable character and is also playale through the Love Quest named "Love That Princess!" when visiting Mr. I. Mario Party DS Peach's second appearance was in Mario Party DS, in which she and her friends take a fake invitation from Bowser and then are unfortunately shrunken to the size of chess pieces. Mario Party: Star Rush In Mario Party: Star Rush, Peach keeps her respective role. Game & Watch Gallery 3 Peach appeared in the NES version of the Donkey Kong arcade game in Game & Watch Gallery 3. Donkey Kong had kidnapped her, and Mario had to rescue her. Peach also was the main character of the modern version of Cook, where she had to flip sausages, bacon, and eggs, without letting them fall. Mario Tennis series .]] Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) In Mario Tennis, even though Peach is Technique, she leans more towards all-around. This is because of her height to reach the ball, and her speed and ability to send the ball over the net. In the game's intro, Peach partakes in the tournament, where she wins against Birdo to advance to the semi-finals, but loses to Luigi in the following semi-final match. Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) In the Game Boy Color version of the game, Peach appears on her castle, narrating the game. Daisy is at her side all the time. Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Princess Peach is a technique player. Peach's home turf is the Peach Dome, which is the same place where trophies are given out to the tournament winners. Peach appears in a few of the trophy ceremonies for specified characters (when players choose Singles Tournaments). In the event that Peach herself wins a Singles Tournament, her respective trophies are given by Mario and Luigi. Mario Tennis: Power Tour In the Game Boy Advance version, Mario Tennis: Power Tour, Peach invites Clay and Ace to her tournament after they finish the Island Open. She has them escorted by Mario and Toadsworth on her private plane. Mario Tennis Open In Mario Tennis Open, Peach returns as one of the starting participants. Her home court is now "Peach's Palace", which is a carpet court. She has the same stats as she had in Mario Power Tennis; she is still a technique player. Players can buy an entire Peach gear set from the shop for their Miis, as well as unlocking a Peach costume after they have collected at least eight-hundred points in Ring Shot, one of the four Special Games. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Peach once again is a playable character in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. She retains her clothing and her stats as a technique character from the two previous Mario Tennis games. Paper Mario series Paper Mario In Paper Mario, King Bowser kidnaps Peach, this time using his castle to carry her away. A Star Kid named Twink come to help her, and they soon find a secret passage out of her room. Peach sabotages Bowser's plots by giving Mario a stream of information, using Twink as her messenger. Peach later bakes a cake for Gourmet Guy, and partakes in the 64th Trivia Quiz-off run by Bowser's henchmen, later winning a Sneaky Parasol, allowing her to disguise herself as one of Bowser's minions (Koopatrol, Clubba, Hammer Bro.). Princess Peach and Twink fight Kammy Koopa, and defeat her. Bowser finally is defeated and Peach's castle returns to its empty spot in Toad Town. After the celebration parade, Mario takes Peach to his place to watch the fireworks. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Before, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Peach takes a trip to Rogueport. At the market, she meets an old saleswoman, undoubtebly one of the Shadow Sirens. They give Peach a Magical Map (which she later sent to Mario), which is needed to open the chest of the map. The Shadow Sirens trick the alien Sir Grodus into seize Peach and animating the Shadow Queen with her body. While both Mario and Bowser, who is unsuccessful, search for the Crystal Stars to rescue Peach. Peach can now talk out of the Shadow Queen's body as the demon is enfeebled by the vo ices of the population of the Magical Map's world.. In the end, the Shadow Queen is defeated and Peach is restored. Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth leave Rogueport returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Peach, with Bowser, Luigi, and Bowser's minions, are kidnapped by Count Bleck. Bleck forces Peach and Bowser to marry, as doing this creates the evil Chaos Heart. Luigi stomps on the Chaos Heart in trying to stop it, everything is destroyed. Peach falls from the sky into Flipside; although she's temporarily unconscious when Mario finds her, she recovers and joins his team. Mimi, a loyal minion of Count Bleck, taunts her for being kidnapped so many times and for being rescued by plumbers instead of herself. After Peach defeats Mimi, a trap door opens and Mimi falls through it, but Peach saves her, later falling with Mimi and both survive. Dimentio was revealed to be the real threat, as Bleck sought to destroy the world after the loss of his girlfriend, who turns out to be Tippi, a member of Mario's team. After defeating Super Dimentio and freeing Luigi, Peach watch the marriage of Bleck and Tippi to stop The Void. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Peach appears in the intro of Paper Mario: Sticker Star, when she hosts a Sticker Fest, a holiday where wishes come true with the power of the Royal Stickers and the Sticker Comet. However, Bowser crashes the festival and steals the Royal Stickers, kidnapping Peach and Toads, and sticking them with Bowser Tape. Mario rescues the Toads and Peach, and she thanks him for letting everyone's wish to come true. The Sticker Fest returns and Peach again congratulates Mario and the kingdom for their efforts. Paper Mario: Color Splash Peach first appears in the intro of Paper Mario: Color Splash, where she gives Mario a postmarked colorless Toad. After Mario meets Huey, Peach occupies a hotel room in Port Prisma and heals Mario whenever his HP is low, then sending various Holo-Peaches to Mario throughout his adventure. After a certain point, Black Bowser finds out what she is up to, and orders for her color to be drained. After defeating Black Bowser and restoring him to his original form, Mario recolors Peach, they escape Black Bowser's Castle. Peach is seen next to Mario at Port Prisma in the celebration of the return of the Paint Stars to Prism Island, cheering him up over the loss of Huey, saying that he would probably be watching over the island right then. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Melee ::Smashpedia article: [https://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Peach_(SSBM)|Peach Peach (SSBM)] Peach made her first debut in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a starter character. Her attributes are similar to Super Mario Bros. 2, while she's slow and weak, she moves faster and falls slower in the air, and has the unique ability to temporarily float through the air by holding down the jump buttonPeach's Neutral Special is Toad, which Peach pulls out and hides behind Toad, who counterattacks if hit. Her Side Special is Peach Bomber, in which Peach flies forward hips-first into opponents. Her Down special is Vegetable (based on Super Mario Bros. 2) allows Peach to pull a turnip from the ground. Her Up Special is Peach Parasol, which allows Peach to fly into the air and float to the ground with her parasol. In Adventure Mode, Peach is fought at the end of the first stage. The player will have to fight her and Mario or Luigi. Princess Peach's Castle is also a course in the game. Super Smash Bros. Brawl ::Smashpedia article: [https://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Peach_(SSBB)|Peach Peach (SSBB)] Peach returns as a starter character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. While her moveset is unchanged from Melee, her Final Smash is Peach Blossom, which puts enemies to sleep and spawns peaches that allow her to heal damage. She also does not move as quickly in the air, and her second jump does not give her as much height. Peach also has two trophies for her Paper Mario appearances and her as Baby Peach. Quotes Names in Other Languages Trivia *Peach debuted on September 13, 1985, and this coincides with her sapphire brooch. *Peach has appeared in more games than any other female character in video game history. *In every Mario Kart game she's appeared in, Peach has always been a starting character. *Peach is regarded as a "universal princess" or "perfect princess", having multiple traits consistent with both archaic and modern views of princesses. Far from being a damsel-in-distress, she is oft times spunky, sassy, extroverted, and enthusiastic, and always sees the bright side of any situation. *She also has multiple skills that most ordinary princesses don't; she is skilled at most sports, kart racing, ice-skating, and other activities. She is quite possibly the most unique and most multi-talented female in video game history. *Her name when translated into Japanese is normally ピーチ姫 (Pichi-hime). However, the other translation as プリンセスピーチ (Purinsesu Pichi) only officially exists in the title of the game Super Princess Peach. *The English version of Yoshi's Safari marked the first usage of the name "Peach" in the West, although she would go back to being named "Toadstool" in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. In Super Mario 64, she uses both names in a letter addressed to Mario, with "Peach" being used for her signature. From Mario Kart 64 and onward, the name Peach was kept unchanged for the English version of games in the franchise. Reception Princess Peach has gained both praise and criticism. In 2009, 1up ranked Princess Peach as the tenth best political figure in video gaming. Gallery References }} es:Princesa Peach Category:Protagonists Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Paper Mario series partners Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Princesses Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Mario allies Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Characters in Puzzle Swap Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Royal characters Category:Amiibo characters